


Несерьёзный фанфик(часть 1)

by Russian_Power_Supreme



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: #hazbinhotel, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:20:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25439845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Russian_Power_Supreme/pseuds/Russian_Power_Supreme
Summary: Это история об одном оригинальном персе,Юджине Громове,который был обыкновенным мальчиком в обыкновенном мире,но вдруг всё изменилось...





	Несерьёзный фанфик(часть 1)

У меня есть одна подруга в инетах,у которой есть замечательное AU по Отелю Хазбин.И она меня вдохновила на писательство.

Внимание!Присутствует мат и прочая нелитературная речь.

***

Утро.Золотое солнышко томно поднялось над тёмным лесом,освещая всё вокруг.Небо стало окрашиваться в небесно-голубые оттенки дня.Жаворонки,самые ранние пташки в лесу,радостно напевают песнь.Вслед за ними проснулись и другие птицы.Природа оживает.

А тем временем утро дошло и до дома Громовых.Первые солнечные лучики придавали более светлый оттенок и без того блеклому облику дома.Дом Громовых представлял собой типичный деревянный сруб.Он держался на массивном побеленном фундаменте из бетона,что казалось,глубоко уходящем в землю.Высокие стены дома состояли из массивных десятиметровых брёвен,которые весят по тонне(как минимум) каждая.Чердак был настолько объёмным,что любому покажется,что он больше всего остального дома.Крыша покрыта старым шифером,а её вершину покрывают тонкие металлические листы,блестящие на солнце.Громовы экономили кирпич,поэтому дымоход представлял из себя обычную толстую трубу.Крыльцо со всех сторон обложено отдельными стенами и крышей на случай дождя.

Юджин Громов,мальчик 18-ти лет,уютно спал на своей одноместной кровати.И он мог спать долго,пока не начал вибрировать его телефон.Юджин всегда включал будильник,но не всегда просыпался.От громких звуков мальчик вяло открыл глаза."Что,уже утро?"-пробормотал он и добавил:-А сколько щас времени?".Юджин протянул свою руку в сторону телефона,валяющегося рядом на столе,посмотрел на часы и ахнул:"Бл*ть,уже 11 часов!Нужно срочняк вставать!Нах*я столько спал!?".Он неторопливо выскочил из кровати,неспешно одел свою повседневную домашнюю одежду и пошёл на кухню.По пути на кухню он решил посмотреть на себя в висящее на стене метровое зеркало.Его жёлто-зелёные глаза пробежали по каждому уголку одежды,ничего не упустив.Убедившись,что с одеждой всё в порядке,Юджин заправил свою шевелюру назад,почесал бороду и попятился дальше.

Пересекая дверной проём кухни,он быстро подумал о том,что он будет есть.

Сама кухня,кстати,была довольно небольшой,но и немаленькой.Слева от двери располагались красные шкафчики со всякой всячиной.Между ними посередине просачивается микроволновка.За шкафчиками,почти до противоположной стены кухни,тянется тёмно-серый гладкий столик,тоже со шкафчиками под и над ним.На столике расположились небольшие раковина,а за ней газовая плита с вытяжкой над ней.В самом углу за столиком стоит огромный серый холодильник,почти подпирающий собой потолок.

Справа от двери расположилась крошечная ванная с душевой кабинкой.Сама ванная закрывалась пластиковой дверью-гармошкой.За ванной следом идёт печь,необходимая

вещь в доме.Она выглядит как продолговатый параллелепипед для простоты и покрыта красной плиткой.Всю оставшуюся правую половину кухни заняли небольшой прямоугольный обеденный стол,две скамьи и кожаный угловой диван.Стены были обклеены обоями с кофейной тематикой(вполне логично).

Юный Громов решил сначала обследовать кастрюли,стоявшие на плите,так как всегда знал,что его мать обязательно что-то приготовит.Он открыл первую попавшуюся кастрюлю и обнаружил там немалую порцию сваренного риса.Юджин так возрадовался находке,что его улыбка растянулась от радости."Наконец-то!Хоть что-то съедобное!"-промолвил он басом.Мальчик взял ложку из шкафчика и съел часть риса.

Немного позавтракав,Юджин отправился назад в свою комнату.Ему следовало там немного прибраться,а то что ж за безобразие!Встал да сразу жрать!Да как так можно!

Комната Юджина полностью соответствовало его внутреннему состоянию:полнейший срач.Слева от двери стояли побеленная печь и собственная незаправленная кровать.Справа же стоял широченный шкаф,где лежала огромная куча одежды и не только.За шкафом,на стене,висели три полки для книг,на которых юный Громов складировал всякое ненужное барахло.Напротив двери,в паре метров от неё,стоял компьютерный стол,где Юджин проводил большую часть своего времени,и чёрный мягкий кожаный игровой стул с ооочень высокой спинкой.На столе был ноут Юджина,мышь,наушники,зарядное устройство и телефон.На ламинатном полу комнаты вальяжно развалился огромный старый чёрный ковёр,который явно постарше Громова раз эдак в два.Обои на стенах были простецкие:чёрно-белые стебельки цветов тянулись от пола до потолка.

Юджин по-быстрому заправил свою кровать и помчался к своему любимому ноуту.Уже сев на стул,он уже собрался включить его,как вдруг он призадумался:"Может,мне стоит чем-нибудь другим заняться,а?Может мне стоит сходить на Карьер(пруд по-местному) поностальгировать?".Спустя минуту его осенило:"Точно!Карьер!Пора оповестить маму,что я иду туда".С этими словами он вышел в прихожую,обул кроссовки и вышел на двор.Не долго пришлось ему искать мамку,она развешивала вещи для просушки.Юджин подбежал к ней и спросил:

-Мам,а можн я пойду на Карьер?Пройтись хочется,поностальгировать!

-А тебе не жарко будет в спортивном костюме ходить?Сейчас лето.-недоумевая,ответила Елена(так её зовут).

-Да норм будет,на парься.-отмахивается Юджин.-Я постараюсь почаще в тенёк идти.

Елена вздохнула:

-Ладно.Иди.

-Ок.-ответил юный Громов,развернулся и пошёл.

Путь к Карьеру был недолгим.Он был примерно в паре минут ходьбы от дома.Сам Карьер,к сожалению,из-за жары сильно обмелел,да так,что можно спокойно идти по дну,не обмокнув.Юджин подошёл к земляному обрыву Карьера и думал:"Ага.Обмелел,значит...".Но его раздумья прервали лучи света,попавшие ему прямо в глаза.Юджин сразу приметил,откуда идёт свет:на высохшем дне торчит неизвестный блестящий предмет!Мальчик подбежал к нему и бросился его вытаскивать.Это ему далось туго,ведь он сам дрищ дрищовый.С горем пополам Громову удалось достать этот предмет.Им оказался небольшой металлический сундук.Он был весь обшит серебряными листами и заперт на замок.Поняв всю важность находки,Юджин смог лишь произнести тихнонько:"Ё*банный в рот!Них*я тут клад!Лучше потащу домой.Там есть чем вскрывать замок".

К этому времени солнце уже ушло в зенит.Уже приближался обед.Тем временем Юджин нашёл удлинитель,вставил его в розетку,подключил туда болгарку и начал резать замок.Хоть на болгарке диск был алмазный для резки железяк,замок давался очень непросто.Металлические искры дождём вылетали из-под диска.Юджин поднатужился:"Ну же,е*учий замок!Вскрывайся,бл*ть!".Спустя долгих две минуты,Громову удалось всё-таки разрезать запирающий механизм."Урраааа!"-вскрикнул от радости он.Юджин открывает сундук,а в нём лежит непонятная книжица.Он поднял и осмотрел её.На вид она выглядела очень старой,но сохранившейся в необъяснимо хорошем состоянии.Сама книга была окрашена в коричневый цвет и разукрашена разнообразными жёлтыми символами,напоминавшими спираль галактик.Размер книги был 40 на 30 см,так что книгу вполне можно носить с собой."Мне эти буквы очень знакомы,-размышлял Громов:-Где-то я их видел".И тут он вспомнил:"Точно!Это ж латынь!Она ж явно написана во времена средневековья!Пойду к компу,мне Гуголь поможет!".И пошёл он к ноуту.

Прошло несколько минут.С помощью Гуголя Переводящего Юджин узнал название книги.Она называлась "Vagus liber(Книга Странника)"."Книга Странника,говоришь?Щас посмотрим,что ты таишь внутри"-с любопытством произнёс мальчик.Он открыл случайную страницу и прогнал её строчки через Переводящего.Строчки звучали так "Ego sum velut vir vagus.Non male faciunt.Autem, ego aperire ostium contra omnem mundi.(Я Странник.Я зла не творю.Однако дверь в любой мир я отворю)".Юджин призадумался:"Это вполне звучит как какое-то заклинание.Хотя вряд ли что-то произойдёт.Но хочется произнести это вслух".С этими мыслями он взглянул на строки и прочитал их,стараясь произнести их правильнее.Как только Юджин произнёс последнее слово заклинания,яркая вспышка его ослепила.Мозг не выдержал этой неожиданности,и мальчик потерял сознание.Спустя мгновение Юджина в комнате не обнаружилось.Где он теперь?

To be continued...

Конец 1 части.


End file.
